<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lifeguard by Watermelone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578540">Lifeguard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelone/pseuds/Watermelone'>Watermelone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathtubs, Cowgirl Position, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Lifeguards, Missionary Position, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Roleplay, Sharks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:44:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelone/pseuds/Watermelone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades and Persephone try roleplay. It doesnt work out... or does it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lifeguard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dont even know how many times i had to watch that <a href="https://youtu.be/JQyGcwTAHwE">stupid porn intro</a> but it was so worth it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hades sighs as he relaxes into his bath. The hot water stinging his skin and loosening his sore muscles deliciously. The steam rising from the water not only opening his pores and sinuses but also his soul, leaving him to just <em> feel </em>. The soft sound of bubbles popping against each other lulls him into a state of serenity. Running the underworld can be taxing some days so he lets himself enjoy this one luxury. </p><p>He might fall asleep like this. He could. He's thinking about letting sleep overtake him when his bathroom door opens and in walks the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Hades sits up, slightly confused. Is she lost?</p><p>Her red one-piece bathing suit clashes with her magenta skin but her voluminous curves make up for any fashion oversights. Black stilettos make her shapely legs go on for <em> miles. </em> A silver whistle hangs around her neck and in her hands is a lifeguard's buoy. He's never seen anything more lovely.</p><p>The young woman saunters to the tub and sits on the edge. She speaks, "I see you don't have a lifeguard here at your beach."</p><p>Hades' confusion increases. "I'm not at the beach," he says, "this is a bathtub."</p><p>"No body of water is safe without a lifeguard," the woman says, lustfully</p><p>"It's two feet deep, lady. You're-- what are you doing here?" He questions, puzzled.</p><p>She attempts to calm him, "you can relax, you're safe now. Your lifeguard is here."</p><p>"Uh-- kay?" Hades is not entirely convinced but he doesn't want to waste a perfectly good bath. And maybe it is better to be safe than sorry. He closes his eyes and reclines back in the tub, resting his arms on the edges and smiles as he lets the water wash away today's stress.</p><p>The lifeguard smiles, watching him for a moment, admiring the bubbles on his navy skin, the silver scars criss-crossing his torso. She brings her whistle to her lips and blows sharply, causing it to chirp loudly. "Get out of the water there's a shark!" She yells in warning.</p><p>"Wha--? A shark?!" Hades stands up</p><p>"Get out of the water!" She reiterates.</p><p>"Shark?" He leaps out of the tub, frightened.</p><p>"There's a shark on the water."</p><p>"Wait a--" reality finally dawns on Hades, "there's no shark in the bathtub." </p><p>She speaks in a sultry tone, "aren't you glad you had a lifeguard here to save you?" She takes a step closer to his wet, naked body.</p><p>"I guess…" he says, unsure. "What? Wait a minute! You should go, there--there's no need for you to be here."</p><p>She continues to glide toward him. She places a hand on his hard, muscled bicep "I think I should stay and I think we should have sex." She says playfully yet sincerely.</p><p>Hades lets out an awkward groan. "...ok…"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Persephone is the first to break character and laugh. She drops the buoy, the prop forgotten, and clutches her stomach as she keels over giggling. Hades follows her lead and collapses onto the floor. "I told you this was a bad idea!" He gasps, his face darkening as he runs out of breath.</p><p>She wipes the tears that stream down her cheeks and hands Hades a towel from the rack. "I'm sorry! I <em> really </em>thought this scenario would be sexy."</p><p>Hades stands up and wraps the towel around his waist. He closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths trying to subdue the laughter still building in his belly. "The only thing sexy about this is you in that swimsuit, my love."</p><p>"Come on, the night isn't over." She smirks and takes his hand, guiding him to their bedroom.</p><p>"Are you sure you're not turned off by all this?" He asks as she pushes him to sit on the bed.</p><p>She climbs into his lap, straddling him, "are you kidding? You're gonna need a lifeguard for how wet my pussy is right n--" she couldn't finish her sentence before they both burst into another fit of laughter.</p><p>Hades falls backward onto the bed, hands covering his face as his laughter steals the air from his lungs. Persephone bent forward, her forehead resting on Hades' chest as she struggled to breathe as well.</p><p>It took several minutes before they were able to compose themselves. They sat back up and smiled at one another. Both enjoying the feeling of being so happy in each other's company. Content.</p><p>Persephone lightly trails her fingers over his pale blue scars. "So. You still in the mood?" She purred, rolling her pelvis against his, stirring his half hard dick into a proud, full-fledged erection.</p><p>Hades leaned in and kissed her, deeply. "For you? Always," he whispered into her lips, bucking his hips just once into hers for emphasis. They continued kissing softly, unhurried.</p><p>She takes the silver whistle from her neck and tosses it somewhere in the room. Hades grasps the straps of her suit, slowly pulling them over and down her arms, exposing her chest to him.</p><p>Hades takes a moment to appreciate the view before him. He takes both of her breasts into each hand, weighing them, squeezing them. Persephone's head rolls back as she moans softly. His hands then wrapped around her back. Pulling her closer he took one of her nipples into his mouth, licking and nipping gently, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure from her. He switched to her other breast, giving it the same attention.</p><p>Persephone clawed at his shoulders, revelling in this intoxicating feeling. She ground her hips down to meet his and felt his erection through the towel he was still wearing. She could feel him shudder under her as she continued to grind her arousal against his.</p><p>Hades watches his wife with lustful crimson eyes as she stands up and slowly, seductively kicks her shoes off. Anything she does is seductive to him. She then reaches for her red bathing suit that has been bunched at her waist and sensuously pulls it down over her lovely hips, past her beautiful stretch-mark striped thighs, and finally on the floor. She quickly returned to his lap and pulled his face up and crashed her lips onto his in a desperate, needy kiss. He began to slide back to the middle of their bed, his towel slipping off in the process. She followed after him unwilling to break their fierce kiss, not even for air. Hades was laying back on the bed once again. Persephone still straddled his hips, continuing her lewd movements, both of them finally bare to each other. His fingers dig into her hips as he thrusts to meet her motions.</p><p>Hades lets out a low whimper, "Kore?"</p><p>"Yes?" She breathed against his lips.</p><p>"I think we should have sex." A teasing smile broke through his serious face.</p><p>She sat up, "you're terrible! I never want to think of that disaster again!"</p><p>"I don't know, I think it all worked out okay." He bucked his hips to remind her of their current position, his cock slipping through her slick folds. The head of him parting her lips before bumping her clit.</p><p>She smirked, "yeah, I guess it did." She placed her hands on his chest. She rolled off of him onto the bed, bringing him with her so he is now above her, his hips where they belong; between her legs.</p><p>Hades ran his tongue along Persephone's lower lip, then took it into his mouth nipping gently. She moaned and returned his kiss furiously. They pulled away panting softly, staring into each other's eyes, neither moving for a moment.</p><p>Persephone reaches between them and grasps Hades' hard length, stroking him. He moans, never breaking eye contact with her. She rubs the head of his cock from her dripping wet cunt to her clit and back a few times. She positioned him at her core, notching him at her entrance and brought her hands to his face.</p><p>"l love you," he breathed. "Are you ready?"</p><p>"Yes, Hades, I love you too. So much." They kissed again as Hades slowly pushed into her, filling her so nicely. Hades groans low in his throat and buries his head in the crook of her neck. Persephone closes her eyes reeling from the pleasure. She wrapped her arms around Hades' neck and her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his ass, holding him close, encouraging him to move. He pulls out and thrusts into her again, faster this time. They moan in unison, both singing their pleasure for the other.</p><p>Hades sat up, tucking his knees under Persephone's thighs. She laid flat on the bed, her hands fisting the sheets next to her body. She begs, "faster, <em> please </em>." He couldn't deny her, he held her thighs at his waist. He grunted and he began snapping his hips into hers in a rapid, punishing pace.</p><p>Beads of sweat formed at his brow. He watched his lover avidly, he watched her face contort and relax at the pleasure he was bringing her. He watched her beautiful breasts bounce in rhythm with his thrusts. Her ecstasy only amping up his own arousal. He brought one of his hands to her breast, pinching her nipple. Her breath hitches. Hades removed his hand from her breast moving downward past her stomach and her soft patch of curls to the bundle of nerves that longed for his touch. He massaged her clit with the pad of his thumb. She hissed at the sweet pressure.</p><p>"<em> Oh. </em> Fuck yes!"</p><p>Hades' eyes blazed with uncontrolled passion and love. "Come for me, Kore." As if her body only listened to his commands she wailed as her orgasm rocked her body. He felt her slick walls pulse around him; her sweet essence dripping down his thighs. His rhythm never falters as he pistons into her, working her through her orgasm, trying to prolong her pleasure as long as possible.</p><p>He presses his body to hers, holding himself on his elbows so as to not crush her. Persephone immediately wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him to her in a bruising kiss, aftershocks still coursing through her body. Hades stilled his hips to both give her a chance to recover and to delay his impending climax.</p><p>"Lay down, Aidoneus," his queen instructs, panting softly. He gently pulled himself out of her and laid next to her, already missing her tight, wet heat. In one swift motion she sits astride him, grabs his shaft, and sinks down on him. They moan. Hades' hands find her waist while Persephone braces her hands on his chest as she begins grinding her hips against his, using his pelvis to stimulate her clit deliciously, she feels another orgasm start to build.</p><p>Underneath her Hades drives himself into her, withdrawing slowly, then pushing into her again. Persephone's head rolls back with a pleased hum, she pinches her nipples and begins bouncing on his cock, setting a faster rhythm that Hades gladly met with his own hips.</p><p>Hades' breath becomes more shallow, his grunts more frequent. The tingling in his spine and the tightening of his balls tell him his climax is fast approaching and by the volume of her moans and quivers he can feel in his lover, hers is too. Persephone leans down to take his mouth in another wet kiss. Their lips still touching, she whispers, "come with me, Hades." Half a dozen more thrusts Persephone feels electricity course through her veins as she comes undone. Her cunt grips Hades' length exquisitely and he comes too, his seed spilling in her, filling her to near bursting.</p><p>Persephone places her forehead, slick with sweat, against his. They pant as they recover from their shared orgasm. Hades slips his softening member from her as she lays down next to him, her head resting on his shoulder and arm on his chest, fingers idly tracing the muscles and old hurts there she loves so much, one of her legs draped over his. They rest together in silence for several long moments, the only noise that fills their bedroom is their calm, synchronized breathing.</p><p>Hades eventually spoke, "Sweetness, where did you even find a lifeguard buoy?"</p><p>"Poseidon." She smiles.</p><p>Hades blushes, "you didn't tell him your plans with it did you?"</p><p>"He wouldn't let me have it without an explanation…" Suddenly, on Hades' nightstand, his phone rang.</p><p>
  <b>Incoming Conference Call</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Zeus, Poseidon</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this a year ago and decided to fix it up before putting it back up. Much improved in my opinion</p><p>Hope you liked it ☺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>